


F is for Fear

by Kennesaw



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/pseuds/Kennesaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	F is for Fear

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, JJ. I won’t tell you again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, _sir._ ”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

John Sr. frowned, but nodded.

“I don’t care if you’re scared, we need you on that stage. This is a campaign about family values, and my family needs to be there.”

“It’s not fear. I don’t like what you’re saying.”

The slap wasn’t unexpected.

“If you want your academic misadventure to continue, you’ll keep that to yourself.”

John Harvester, Jr. seethed, but nodded. Little scared him, but the monster he called ‘Father’ would always be first among them.


End file.
